Riding a racing bicycle and gripping a rigid unshaped handlebar for an extended time can cause fatigue and even numbness of the hands and arms. Numerous attempts have been made to create a more comfortable bicycle handlebar including the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: D31,050, D31,802, D100,223, D144,446, D185,613, D204,119, D269,941, D287,568, 580,336, 583,781, 1,345,505, 1,421,098, 2,098,509, 2,205,769, 2,666,340, 3,016,763, 3,251,241, 3,960,340, 4,380,093, 4,403,787, 5,522,083, 4,445,396 and 4,878,397. Most, if not all, of these attempts cannot be modified by the rider to individual needs.